


小黄段

by Takekeke



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekeke/pseuds/Takekeke
Summary: 2018-07-23花音和亚兰回人界晃悠发现了些有趣的东西
Relationships: 诚亚
Kudos: 2





	小黄段

“诚，这个是什么?“亚兰手拿着一个精致银链 上面挂有两个小巧玲珑的铃铛。银链的长度对于手腕太过多余，而对于脖子太过狭窄。“这个应该是脚链。”听闻的人露出些许疑惑的神色，立刻就为他演示了一番。抬起人纤细脚踝为他戴.上，而亚兰十分乖巧地任人摆布，眼神懵懂，动作引起了清脆声响。晃眼还以为遇见了夏日的精灵。

穿着好一切后，问眼前的人“诚，我看起来怎么样?亚兰"歪歪头，头.上的棕色猫耳仿佛跟着动了动，-双澄澈的眼睛盯着诚。

“很好看”诚笑着，手不自主揉了揉亚兰柔软的毛发，因舒服而微眯起眸子，不自觉蹭蹭人手心的行为使他变得更像一只猫。

想抱他

这是诚第一个冒出来的想法，而他也是个言行一致的人。

怀里的小猫顿了一下，也将爪子环在他的腰间，猫耳正好蹭在脸.上，蓬松毛绒的轻抚脸颊同时也在轻挠他的心。

想吻他。

贴上前就已经乖巧地合，上双眼，小幅度扇动着的睫毛透露人的紧张。悄然伸舌撩开柔软间的缝隙，撬开牙关。于人腰肢的手顺脊柱往下触碰到猫尾衔接处时人颤粟了下。

“诚，”分开间隙，亚兰轻声唤人“好热”

\----

被手掌压着银链抬升至肩头，炽热抵着湿软的穴口"撞一下，喵一声， “炽热慢慢挤进，脚踝_上的铃铛随着腿的颤抖响个不停“好不好?”温柔的声音在耳边响起，眼中深情蛊惑亚兰点头答应。

试探性轻撞了下得到亚兰酥软如奶猫撒娇回应，在体内的异物胀大了些。俯下身在亚兰身上点下一瓣瓣印记，温热触感若即若离，而所触及之处却想着了火一般，于下身的动作太过缓慢温柔，无意发出不满呼噜声使得身上人去挠人下巴，动作弧度得以快了些。

清脆铃声响的欢快。

柔软一点点往上，不知喵了多少声才能到达直视人眼眸的高度,自然而然的拥吻，相互黏腻纠缠，自觉环上脖颈，挺腰获得更多的触碰，头上多了份温度，围着猫耳朵根抚弄。

“诚，我不是真的猫。”恋恋不舍的分开，亚兰轻喘着气提醒。

“我知道，”被提醒者咬上人喉结，闭眼感受不间断的震动。“我知道的。”

抬眼望着因欢爱而通身粉红的人，即使被欲望覆盖双眸仍是那样天真。

让我沉溺的,只因为是你。  
\-- END --


End file.
